The Trouble With Getting Married Pt 2
by MND
Summary: The sequel to 'The Trouble With Getting Married' sorry I deidn't change the name I liked it too much. Read fic to find out about it, I suck with summaries, but I think you may like it....
1. What Memories We Have

Title: The Trouble With Getting Married Pt. Ð  
  
Chapter 1: What Memories We Have  
  
{DISCLAIMER}: I own nothing...Nada!!! Don't sue me!!!  
  
Author's Note: This is my continuation of my one chap fic "The Trouble With Getting Married". Please review, even if you don't like it...I just love reviewers....HeHe O_o Now on with the story...a la modé... don't ask always wanted to say that...HeHe O_o... AHHHH...ummm...I fixed some of the mistakes I had MUCH APOLOGIES for them. So SORRY!! (  
  
Two months had passed, two months since their hearts were broken, two months since that faithful night, two months since she had given up hope...in everything. Ever since Jean-Luc had fought with Remy, and not given them his blessings, Rogue had given up on her dreams. The glow that had appeared around and inside of her the moment Remy had proposed to her was no longer there anymore. She seemed empty, like there was nothing inside of her. She felt like she had no thought for anything, no feelings left inside of her to be felt. Everyone could tell just by looking at her that she was vacant no one resided in her. She looked as if she was a zombie wandering, looking for something and yet looking for nothing, wanting to find something and yet wanting to find nothing.  
  
*I am exploring the inside, I find it desolate  
  
I do implore these confines, now, as they penetrate, "recreate me"  
  
I'm hovering throughout time, I crumble in these days  
  
I crumble, I cannot, I cannot find reflection in these days*  
  
As much as she wanted to believe that everything was going to be fine, she new that even if they were to go through with the wedding there were going to be much more problems. She wasn't thinking about ordinary wedding problems, like flowers or seat arrangements, or not enough food or enough space, but she was thinking a long the lines of mutant problems and Guild problems. Remy had promised to take care of everything if she wanted, but she couldn't let him do that, the brides were the ones to plan weddings, and she wanted to plan her own wedding. Like every other girl, Rogue at one point in her life had dreamt of a dream wedding, however the only time she had thought about it was the moment she had meet Remy. She smiled at the memory of when she had first laid eyes on him; he had almost blown her hand off. Then she thought of their whole "love story" as some may call it, and thought if this had been a movie then there were more problems to come, and some how the hero, Remy, and the heroine, Rogue, would end up together. At that very moment her knight in shinning armor walked in.  
  
*(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust *  
  
"Mon chére. You leave me wounded."  
  
"Huh?" Rogue seemed a little spaced out. She had forgotten that they were to attend a ball, and she had just spent the last three hours trying to look perfect for Remy.  
  
"Oh sorry just spaced out a bit." She said while sauntering over to him and placing her arms around his neck, so gently that he would not have noticed them there if it were not for the warmth they radiated off onto the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to wound you, I'll go change if you'd like?" She said while gazing into his eyes with her own puppy eyes.  
  
"Non chére I love it, and it wouldn't matter if you were wearing something else you would still wound me." He replied while winking at her, "Plus we don't have enough time for you to change...*again*."  
  
"You think you're so funny, non? Well I guess I'm going to have to show you better non?"  
  
"Oh but I haven't been a bad boy...yet."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two hours since they had gotten to the ball. It had been two hours since they had meet and chatted with everyone at the ball. It had been two hours since they had stepped onto the dance floor and haven't left yet. It had been two hours since he had last thought about his predicament. It seemed that lately his "bad news" was coming in twos, it has been two months since he proposed to Rogue and got into a fight with his father, and it had been two weeks since he had fought with his brother, Henry.  
  
* I am destroyed by the inside, I disassociate  
  
I hope to destroy the outside, it will alleviate and elevate me  
  
Like water flowing into lungs, I'm flowing through these days  
  
As morphine tears through deadened veins, I'm numbing in these days  
  
So...*  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
One whole month and two whole weeks, that was the only thing going through Remy's head that whole day. One month and two weeks ago Remy had fought with Jean-Luc about his engagement to Rogue. He had been trying to get him to change his mind and give them his blessings. There were many arguments between Remy and Jean-Luc, and Remy and Rogue, however there were no arguments that had caused a drift between the happy couple but there was a change in Rogue.  
  
Ever since that day when Jean-Luc had told Remy the truth, Rogue had not been the same. She no longer glowed and no longer smiled, as often, only when she needed to so no one would question her about herself. It was as if she had returned to her old self, to the person who hide behind a façade, he didn't want her to retreat especially not from him, but she was and there was nothing he could do. He spent the last month and two weeks trying to make her happy again, yet he was unable to succeed. At that very moment Henry had walked in.  
  
"Mon frère, you look like someone just dug your own grave right in front of your eyes and laid you in it."  
  
"Just thinking."  
  
"A penny for your thoughts."  
  
"Oh this whole marriage thing, I mean I know Jean-Luc cares a great deal for me, but why can't he let me just have this." Remy looked up at his big brother with the look of a little boy, who had just spent hours crying about something very childish. Henry had never once seen his brother look like that. Everything Remy had ever felt was always hidden behind a façade of happiness. His brother had been selfless his whole life, and now here he was asking for one thing, the one thing he was forbidden to have.  
  
*(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust *  
  
"Whatever Jean-Luc is doing is for your own good and the good of the Guild. Sometimes you forget that Jean-Luc doesn't just care for you and me, but has to take responsibility of the whole Guild."  
  
"If the Guild means more to him then I do then why didn't he just...err! I just want to scream."  
  
"I know how you feel. I really do."  
  
"Do you now. Then tell me do you know what it's like to look at Mercy and only see sadness, and not be able to do anything? Do you know what it's like to look at the one you love the most and only see emptiness?? You don't know what I'm feeling, you'll never be able to comprehend the things that are going on inside of me!"  
  
"Wow before you go around biting people's head off, you might want to get your facts straight. I was not allowed to marry Mercy..." Remy cut him off with a cold bitterness in his voice.  
  
"No you weren't until the Guild members decided to look at me as an heir to the Guild throne, if they had not you wouldn't be married to Mercy, and I probably wouldn't have had to marry Belladonna. I would be getting married to Rogue right now."  
  
"You think I had it easy? You think you were the only one who had it rough, please." At that very instant Remy got up and got into Henry's face ready to pulverize him, but instead of hitting Henry he hit the wall behind Henry and marched out of the room in a fit of rage.  
  
~*~END OF FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Remy looked down at the beautiful creature he held in his hands. Ever since they had arrived at the ball he was unable to let her go on her own, he had been by her side. Everywhere she went he would follow her, if need be he would follow her into death it self. Remy had never imagined himself deeply involved with someone or caring for someone as he cared for her so deeply. Every time he looked at his fille she seemed to gain more exquisiteness. Rogue looked up at him with eyes that said she needed to rest.  
  
"Would you like to eat something, mon fille?"  
  
"Would you mind?"  
  
"Of course non."  
  
Together the pair walked over to the buffet table. Rogue grabbed two plates, handing one over to Remy. As they walked down the isle of food she filled his plate, but for her self all she had was a salad. This bothered Remy, he didn't like the idea of his fille being malnourished or anything of that sort. For the past few days Rogue hadn't been eating properly all she would eat was a grapefruit for breakfast, and one salad for lunch and one for dinner. Of course he had tried to get her to eat more but she wouldn't listen to him. One time when he had brought her a big breakfast she had taken it and thrown in the garbage after he had left. He had no more energy in him to try and fight her, he figured that if maybe he backed off she would come around and return to the healthy her.  
  
Rogue saw Remy staring at her through the corner of his eyes. She saw the look of worry in his eyes, she knew what he was thinking about her eating habits at the moment, but they were hers and this was what she wanted. It didn't do much to help settle her mind but it was the only thing she felt she actually had control over. She felt she could no longer control or have a say in anything in her life. There was too much happening that she was unable to focus on one thing without encountering another problem.  
  
~*~ACROSS THE ROOM~*~  
  
He watched her from a far; there was so much in her that had changed. She no longer carried that air of arrogance and vitality, no now she looked as if she were a mannequin. As if she were at the whim and will of everyone and anyone. What had happened to the stubborn, headstrong, vivacious young women he once knew? This place had changed her so much; he regretted everything he had done. Maybe if he hadn't broken her heart he would still be with her, and she wouldn't have deteriorated so much, oh how he wished he could go back in time. He wanted more then anything to undo all the pain he had inflicted on her. All those feelings he had for were being stirred up inside of him, just by watching her sit there in her emerald v-neck gown with a matching shawl draped across her shoulders, and matching emerald gloves that traveled up her arm and stopped just after her elbows. She looked so exquisite, despite her deterioration she managed to send off a vibrant glow. A glow that hid the truth from the world, he knew her all to well to realize that it was just a façade. In an instant her eyes meet his and held in gaze, he knew she didn't recognize him or even realize that she was staring at him, but in that instant all memories came flooding into him, like a damp with it's gates broken.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
He lay still not wanting to wake her; he just gazed into those enticing emerald eyes. One look into those eyes and he was lost. If she wanted to she could seduce anyone into doing her bidding, she could even make them kill for her, but she would never use this secret power of hers he knew it and she knew it too. Even though she would never do such a thing didn't mean that people wouldn't still fall under their spell, he had and they all knew it, which made his decision even harder to make.  
  
Something had to be done he knew he could no longer go on with this secret in him, although he knew it may cost him her. This secret may tear her away from him and it wasn't what he wanted but if it was what she did then so be it. When he had left for the trip he didn't mean to what he did, he was drunk she reminded him so much of his Rogue. She had even taken to dress as eloquently as his Rogue had. She talked to him with Rouge's southern twang and at that moment all he saw was his Rogue. He just couldn't object to her pleads and longings for him, he was sure it was his Rogue, who else would know things she whispered into his ear.  
  
He couldn't take the guilt, it was just too much for him to handle. He needed to tell Rogue what had happened that night, he felt too disgusted with himself with what he had done, and know he was able to lie in her arms, he disgusted himself. How was he going to tell Rogue he wasn't faithful? It was going to damage her more then anything, he couldn't bear to be the one thing that wounded her the most.  
  
* I know what died that night, it can never be brought back to life  
  
Once again, I know  
  
I know I died that night and I'll never be brought back to life  
  
Once again, I know *  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
Oh if only he could go back to that night undo what he had done, not make the same mistake again, he would. If that day had never happened, or if he had never told her of that night, then she wouldn't be here, she wouldn't be so fazed. He would still see that glint of pride in her eyes, who knew that one night had had such an effect? He couldn't stand just sitting here watching her in silence, he needed to go to her, to sooth her, ease her pain. He wanted her to let him in like she had let no one in.  
  
He knew after their brake up she had meet Gambit. They were friends at first all four of them, Gambit, Rogue, himself, and her. After a while Rogue had become distant from him and closer to Gambit. There was no one for him to turn to, but the seductress who had driven his Rogue away from him, and so he did, he turned to her. He had even proposed to her, but broke the engagement off after Rogue had left with Remy to travel. Something had left with her that day and he knew that marrying someone who wasn't Rogue wasn't what his heart wanted. Now all he could think of was getting his heart back, and at any cost. Slowly but gingerly he got up and sauntered over to Rogue, gazing at her intently.  
  
*(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust  
  
So...*  
  
~*~ACROSS THE ROOM~*~  
  
Rogue had to look up from her plate, she could feel them piercing through her. She hadn't felt that in a long time, every since she had left the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters, such as herself. The only time she had felt them was when she was asleep in her room alone. Every night they came to her bedroom and would watch her, hidden in the corner of her room cloaked by the darkness. She had never found out who it was but she had her guesses. Those very eyes had left her alone when she had started to get visits from Remy at night. Part of her was glad they were gone, but part of her had missed her silent watcher, they had made her feel safer. She then gained Remy as her keeper, as her watchful eyes. He had spent many nights in her room when no one knew; even though he would lie to her she knew he would spend all night laying in her arms just watching her sleep. She had at first tried to persuade him into sleeping but soon gave up; it made her feel safe, safer then when those mysterious pairs of eyes watched her.  
  
Snapping out of her trance of thoughts, she had found what she was expecting. Stunned at who it was, even though she thought it might be him, she gasped inwardly with a look of surprised that quickly left so no one would notice. She stood and greeted her old friend and love with her true love and only at her side. As Remy stood she could feel the tension in him, but he was just being him overprotective of her. He was jealous, and she knew it she loved it, it made her even more attracted to him. She knew he didn't want to loose her and he knew he never would, because she never wanted to. He was a good thing for her, may have been the only thing she had ever done right. As she rose from her seat she stretched her gloved hand out towards the gentleman who had wondered all the way across the room to their little table. He took the handshake and gazed into her eyes with apology.  
  
"Hello. What an unexpected...surprise." She said hesitating on that last part. She knew it wasn't a surprise; his visit was anything but good, she knew this, and glared at him with hatred. She hide this with such ease, something she had mastered over the years.  
  
"Yes hello what an unexpected surprise to see you," Remy said quickly stretching his hand out not to shake the gentleman's hand but to remove it from his chére's as fast as possible, "here, in New Orleans, at the New Orleans Ball."  
  
"Hello I had no inkling either of you were going to be here." He lied he knew they would be here. A grand ball in New Orleans and the heir of a Guild not show, now that would be bad, and of course, he would bring an escort. He was going to reject the invitations but after he thought about it, he realized this was a great opportunity. At that moment he had started to plan, to plan away he would get what he wanted, and he was going to get it. There was no doubt that he would not achieve his goal or else he would not be him, well the new Rogue inspired him.  
  
*(If you listen) Listen, listen  
  
(Listen close) Beat by beat  
  
(You can hear when the heart stops) I saved the pieces  
  
(When it broke) And ground them all to dust*  
  
A/N: Sorry if my French is messed up used dictionary.com and what I remembered, a bit lazy to check you can correct me if you please. I'll try to update sooner. Sorry.... 


	2. Epiphanies, Many Sorry’s, And Many More ...

Title: The Trouble With Getting Married Pt. Π

**Chapter 2: Epiphanies, Many Sorry's, And Many More Epiphanies**

{DISCLAIMER}: I own nothing…Nada!!! Don't sue me!!! I no own song either I wish I owned Davey Havok…he's a butt got himself sick can't sing for awhile until he get better the stupid butt makes me so **mad** at him!!!!!!!

Author's Note: Hmmm what tah say…I don't think many will like this chapter ish a bit a confusing…. Hmm anywho's on with the fic...a la mode…HeHe saying that makes me feel like a little kid in a candy store...strangely that was never me…I was a deprived little child think Ah'm catching up now…that must explain my weirdness...o0ops-ies I'm ranting so onwards to greatness and floundering…erf…

"Where shall you be staying, or are you not planning on staying long?" 

"Oh I think I shall be vacationing here. I will be staying at a hotel, which I haven't checked into yet."

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here mon ami." Remy glared at him hoping he would burst into flames before his very eyes, but instead his visitor turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rogue called after him. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't invite you to stay with us, while you're in town, that is if it is all right with Jean-Luc." Rogue turned to Remy with pleading eyes, she felt she had to be nice to him; after all she had all most killed his lover.

"It's fine with Jean-Luc if it's fine with me, and if that's what mon chére wants then that's what mon chére gets." 

"That's ok I'll find a nice hotel."

"No we insist you stay with us."

"Well if you insist." He said with mischievous eyes. 

~*~*~*~*~

                        She walked along the corridors of the hall of the many bedrooms, taking her time. She had stopped at the kitchen for a quick glass of water on her way to her room. Now as she walked these long corridors of the west wing she longed to prolong her arrival to her room. Thinking of what she could do she thought of the earlier events. She thought of the angered look on Remy's face when she had invited his enemy to stay with them, but she was only trying to be nice. She only felt as if she had to be nice to him, after she had found out about his unfaithfulness to her she did try to kill his mistress and felt that she owed him for that. Now she felt horrible for hurting her love, she didn't want Remy to be upset with her, so she figured she would make it up to him now, behind closed doors where no one could she them. 

* Don't waste your touch, you won't feel anything  
Or were you sent to save me?  
I've thought too much, you won't find anything...  
Worthy of redeeming  
  
Yo he esta-do aqui muchas veces antes y regreso*

                        Just as she turned to head in the direction of Remy's room she heard a door open. At that instant she felt eyes on her and felt as if a draft had passed through the hall. She froze dead in her tracks. Her hands had become frozen, her body wracked with shivers. She feared to turn around and see the one who was staring at her, she was afraid of what would happen if she looked at him. She was unable to walk away as if she hadn't heard the door open or pretend it was one of the other inhabitants of the Guild house, because she heard him speak. She heard him call her name out, that had sent her to shiver even harder; that had sent her knees to want to buckle under her with fear.

* To... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away*

"Rogue…" At that she did a one eighty and faced him. 

"Scott," she stated his name so blunt that it would have made the Arctic's seem warm. 

"Hey you ok? You look like you saw a ghost or something."

"Yeah I'm fine. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again for letting me stay here with you, and I wanted to apologies for everything…."

"It's fine. How about we leave the past to the past ok?" With that she turned away from him and walked towards Remy's room even faster than she had turned away from him.

~*~*~*~*~

                        She looked at the massive double Victorian style doors and knocked. Without waiting for an answer she entered, to find a surprised Remy turn to her with hatred in his eyes. Quickly seeing her astonished face his eyes softened. There was something inside her eyes, something that made him just want to hold her for eternity. With a knowing expression he opened his arms to her. With that she quickly rushed into his warm comforting arms and began to sob.  He held her tightly stroking her head softly. After awhile he raised her face to look at him. He stared into her deep emerald eyes looking for the answer to his question so he wouldn't have to ask her, but there was too much in them. There was too much emotion revealed, it was as if a floodgate had opened and everything she had been feeling these past months were being released. 

* Imperfect cry, and scream in ecstasy  
So what befalls the flawless?  
Look what I've built, it shines so beautifully  
Now watch as it destroys me  
  
Y regreso aqui otra vez y comienzo*

"What's wrong mon chére?"

"I just want you to hold me." The tears that were hidden behind her eyes had started to pour out of her. "I just…" She stumbled for the words to describe how she felt but there were none.

"Shh it's alright I'm here for you. I won't leave you." 

"You promise?"

"Why would I leave my life?" At that moment she giggled. "It's good to hear you laugh. How about you stay here with me tonight or would you like to go back to your room?"

"How about you grab your stuff and I grab my stuff and we leave?"

"And go where?"

"Anywhere, just somewhere that's not here?"

"Non"

"But why?"

"We have this hole place to our selves why leave?"

"Well we're not completely alone." She was hinting to Scott.

"So why not kick him out, non?" He said with a fat grin on his face.

"Non we can't go somewhere now, we have to be good hosts. So we'll go to my room." She said winking at him.

~*~*~*~*~

* To... break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away*

                        He could hear voices in the corridor, they sounded like Remy and Rogue. He knew in order to get to Rogue's room they would have to pass his. Opening his door quietly and enough for him to peek outside and watch them he stuck his head out. The couple was walking down the corridor laughing and joking around. Remy was teasing Rogue about something he couldn't hear. He saw Rogue swat at Remy with her hand as if he were a fly. Seeing the two made his heart rage with furry. He really and truly did at one point want them to be happy together, but something had changed inside him, he didn't know what but all he knew was that he wanted Rogue, he needed and deserved her. 

"Mon chére shall we check on our guest like good hosts?" He looked down at her with such passion, which only infuriated Scott even more. 

"Non why bother him. He must be asleep by now, so shh." She replied looking up at him with the look of intoxication in her eyes and giggling so low that even hummingbirds would have to strain to hear it.

                        After they had disappeared around the coroner Scott shut his door being careful not to make a noise just incase they might hear. Why did seeing them together bother him so much? He thought he was over the sight of them together, but seeing them he felt sick. Seeing her glow the way she did when she was with him, in his arms, looking in his eyes, made him…regret ever coming there. Part of him felt like he just wanted them to be happy together. He knew the right thing would be to wish them good luck and wish for the best for them both. Something inside him however pulled him in the opposite direction; it pulled him to feel like Gambit didn't deserve Rogue, he didn't deserve her presence, her looks, her kisses, her embraces, and most of all her love. He deserved all of it, he did all lot for everyone he deserved what he wanted, right? 

                        Could he be wrong? Could it be that he didn't deserve Rogue, and another thought did he want her because she didn't belong to him any more. Did he really get over and now just felt jealousy? What he would give to know what exactly he should do. He felt like eh was being ripped at the seams, like something was pulling him in several different directions and that something being his heart and brain. He just wanted to let loose of everything and feel free again, like he did when he was a child or whenever he was around Rogue. Maybe that was one of the reasons he wanted her so badly, because being around her made him feel like he could be himself he didn't have to hide. He felt free when he was with her, free like a dove, even though it sounded so cliché it true for him. He would give anything to repay her for making him feel the way he did with her, but he wanted to feel like this whole life. He felt like he was going to burst, so much conflict within himself over one girl. This had to be love, what else could it be he thought.  

_*Break down, and cease all feeling  
Burn now, what once was breathing  
Reach out, and you may take my heart away*_

Returning back to reality he continued to unpack his things. As he turned from his back to hang his shirt in the closet he caught a glimpse of something shinny in the bottom of the back in the corner of his eye. After placing his shirt in the closet he rummaged through the back obtaining the object that had caught his attention and found it to be a picture frame. The picture inside was of him and Rogue at the surprise birthday party she had thrown.

~*~**FLASHBACK**~*~

He continued to tickle her even through all her attempts of escape and many protests. He wouldn't stop until she confused to him what she planning. After her many failed attempts or yielding her harsh punishment she gave in. She looked up at him trying her hardest not to laugh and told him exactly what was happening. She told him about planning a little surprise for him just the two in his room candlelight dinner and one wonderful night alone just the two of them. Not wanting to spend the night in his room he tried to persuade her into doing something else. After much deliberation they came to the conclusion of a movie and then dinner for two in his room. 

                        The couple had gone to the movie as planned but when they returned they found that the mansion was completely deserted and left in total darkness. Realizing that something was wrong they wandered all over the mansion looking for any sign of life. When they got the rec. room it was just the same as the other rooms dark and empty or so they thought. After turning on the lights a mob of people jumped out from behind various objects proclaiming "Happy Birthday!" as they did so. Scott was rushed by a bunch of these people all wishing him a happy birthday and giving him hugs and gifts. As Scott was being plagued by people Rogue slipped off into a dark corner with a grin on her face.

                        She found her self at the refreshment table. After awhile Scott had escaped the mob and looked everywhere for Rogue. Finally finding her by herself at the refreshment table he approached her. Sneaking up behind her he wrapped his arms around her and whispered into her ear a grateful "Thank you". She slowly turned around in his arms and asked "For what?"

"You know all of this," he said while indicating with both his arms the room filled with people, "the birthday party."

"You're welcome." And with that she leaned in to kiss him.

~*~**END FLASHBACK**~*~

                        He carefully placed the picture in a draw beside his bed and went to sleep. 

~*~*~*~*~

                        He heard the door open slowly, the person being careful not to wake the sleeping occupant. He heard them set a tray down beside his bed and heard them as they walked over to the blinds and opened them, not enough to wake the person but enough to illuminate the room. The person then walked back over to the tray and he could smell the sweet scent of the person. It smelt like French vanilla but there was another smell to, it smelt like coffee. He then heard her turn to leave, stretching his hand out quickly and grabbing her wrist found his way out from under the tangles of the comforter. He heard her gasped inwardly, and smiled at the shocked look on her face when she had turned to look at whom her capturer was.

"Dear lord," she exclaimed, "You scared me half tah death."

"I am so sorry I didn't mean to." 

"It's all right." She quickly snatched her hand back from him and began rubbing her wrist.

"Did I hurt?"

"No, why would you say that?" He just pointed at her hands. "Oh no I just injured my wrist last night that's all." She smiled at the memory and got a curious look from Scott. "Nothing," was all she said. Just as she was about to exit he called out to her.

"Wait! I need to talk to you." He looked at her with a guilty expression his face, as if he was just caught shoplifting or with his hand in the cookie jar.

"What's wrong?"

"What if I said I lied when I told you I didn't know you and Remy were going to be at the Ball last night? What would you do if I said I still pine for you? What would you say I need you like I need oxygen? What would you do if I said I still love you, I've always loved you and always will?" Rogue was shocked at this revelation, she couldn't believe all that he was saying to her, everything that came out of his mouth.

"You can't! You just can't…"

"But I do."

"And I don't. I don't love you; I never have and never will. I admit I did like you…a lot, but I didn't love you. I love Remy, always have and always will." 

"Do you ever wonder what would have happened if I had never slept with Jean?"

"I used to but now I know that it wouldn't have lasted. We weren't meant for each other. I believe that we would have broken up even if you didn't cheat. I believe it would have happened anyway if it was meant to be…." As if she had heard what she was saying she turned once again and almost dashed out of the room, if it weren't for Scott you had grasped her by the shoulder.

"Wait. I'm sorry for everything, maybe you're right maybe were not meant for each other," at that moment he turned her around and lifted her chin to look into her eyes, "Is there anything I can do to repay you or help you in anyway?"

"Repay me? For what? Help with what?"

"Repay you for your hospitality or help you with the wedding."

"Oh no but thanks for asking." Just as she was leaving he called out after her, "Hey if there is anything I can do then let me know ok?" She just nodded her head at him and ran out the room.

~*~*~*~*~

                        Rogue rushed into Remy's room, hugging him she exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

"Do what mon chére?"

A/N: Sorry took so long for me to write this chap, but I think I had an epiphany or something or ruther. Me not gonna write for awhile haven't felt like writing anything lately… all I do is come up with ideas but never feel like writing…think I'm having writer's block or something…but anywho's don't think I'll be writing for awhile…even though this now means I didn't complete my spring break goal of finishing one story and starting my sequel to _Affairs of the Heart_ ::sighs:: 

Special thanks to ishandahalf for reviewing basically all my fanfic stories THANK YOU!! 

P.S. Sorry for the mistakes in the last chapter and sorry for any in this chapter!! Ubberly sorry {wow haven't used that word in awhile…wonder why I stopped I loved that word…humph}


	3. Author's Note

Dear readers {if any at all}

                        Sorry I haven't posted in a long time but computer started freaking out and then I hit this whole thing where no ideas came to me or I wasn't in the mood to write. But I will try to post a new chapter by this weekend and my new fic is taking longer to write then I expected but I will post it when I'm finished. As for 'Affairs of the Heart' I started a sequel but it won't be up until summer when I have some sort of time to myself…school stinks!! Uh…right now trying to pass Math B {doubt it}, I think I'm going to cry if I don't {my first time failing a class}...trying to pass finals and got regents for Spanish, global, and bio to worry about…hoping to pass Spanish...and well all of 'em but eh… Well that's all folks!! This will go buh-bye when a new chapter is up…

Sincerely,

RuBy ReD EyEs- Gambit LeBeau

**P.S. Wha…Wha…What did they do to Remy's ange??????…Yo es muy triste!!! How could they do that??!!!..sadness…Well this is to Remy's ange I am so sorry I wish for you to come back!!!….Please??? Pwetty Pwetty Pwetty Pwease… ****L :'( We're all gonna miss you….that is if you don't come back…but you will I know it… :D . ****J **


	4. Thigns Happen

**Title: The Trouble With Getting Married Pt. 2**

**Chapter 3:**_ Things Happen_

{DISCLAIMER}: I own nothing!... ­Nada!!! Don't sue me!!!

Author's Note: Sorry but I don't think I'm going to continue this story...can't come up with what to happen next...­.**I Need HELP!! **... Hmmm...­no one reads this story anywho so it won't matter. **THANKS to everyone who did read it!!! Miya Reino, Star-of-Chaos, ishandahalf you guys are so special¡­well to me you guys are so special!!** P.S. I didn't add a song to this one because I couldn't figure out which song to choose off of _'Sing the Sorrow' _by AFI!­...enjoy!!!­

Rogue rushed into Remy's room, hugging him she exclaimed, "Let's do it!"

"Do what mon chére?" She looked up at him as if he already knew what she was talking about but was being coy about it.

"Have kids." She said sarcastically.

"Alrighty then." He gathered her into his arms and carried her over to the bed where he plopped her down on.

"I was only kidding! Let's get married."

"Now?"

"Why not? We could elope."

"I thought that wasn't what you wanted."

"I don't care anymore as long as I'm married to you." Her eyes sparkled with joy and wonder. He bent down to kiss her with a smile on his face but asked "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. I'm very sure," with that she kissed him.

As Rogue and Remy stepped into the room all eyes turned to them. Some had expressions of disbelief others were happy to see the romantic duo together. Many men were captivated at the sight of the vivacious woman who clung to the arm of Remy. She wore the new dress she had bought in celebration of the decision made by Remy and herself. It was of an emerald satin cloth that draped over her body and managed to complement her curves more than they had too. The v-neck was lined in a thin line of lace. Her shoulders were fanned with a net-ish emerald cold cloth that grew to a thin line down her back and met at her waist and fanned out into a tail that trailed out behind her, floating over the floor as she glided along.

Remy looked around the room dreading to find what he was looking for, but he found it. There in the corner of the room in the middle of a crowd as usual was Jean-Luc. Remy quickly tried to turn Rogue away so she wouldn't see him, but he was too slow, Rogue had seen Jean-Luc and she looked up at Remy. She saw the anger that spread across his face quickly, deepening with each second. She gave him a look that said go talk to him and apologize. He stared at her sending her his own expression that said he didn't deserve an apology from him, he deserved an apology from Jean-Luc. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Remy.

"I can't." That was all he said and he looked away from her with hurt in his eyes. She turned him to face her once again.

"Why? Is it because of your big fat ego or are too scared to admit you were sorry?"

"No," as if he just realized her attack on his ego, "Hey! I don't have a big fat ego." She just stared at him with an expression that said you and I both know that's not true. "Fine whatever, how can I just go over there and apology to him after all the things I said to him, plus I destroyed his office door." Remy grinned slyly at the memory. She smacked him hard enough for him to wipe his grin off his face, but soft enough so no one else would notice.

"Boy Ah said tah go ovah there now and apologize and don't get cocky with me Ah know all yer damn tricks."

"Mon chére Remy gives in."

"Good now I don't have to kick your butt."

"Oui now Remy wouldn't mind that now." He said to her before walking off into the direction that Jean-Luc was in, with a grin that said he was going to get his butt kicked badly.

He could see him headed in his direction looking for him watching him with such a look that said it wasn't his idea to do this. He wasn't sure he wanted to confront Remy yet but he knew he should talk to Rogue first; after all it was she that he didn't want his son getting married to. He waited for his opportunity to escape the watchful eyes of Remy and make his way to Rogue. He wasted not time when Remy was side tracked by an old friend, he quickly vanished out of his sight and ventured onwards to Rogue.

"Mon cher I.... I don't know....­" she cut Jean-Luc off before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't I already know how you feel about this whole thing and about...­" she hesitated about saying the last thing in her mind, "About me."

"Non mon fille I don't believe you do."

"Jean-Luc you underestimate a woman's intuition, I know why you've come here to talk to me instead of Remy and it's ok." Jean-Luc was baffled by these few unsaid words that still lingered in the air assuring that she knew the truth. "Don't worry I've known for awhile that you consent to the wedding. I know you don't dislike me. I know you feel bad for the things said and unsaid between you and Remy, I know." With that she just turned away and walked out of the room. As Jean-Luc turned to look for Remy he came face to face with his prodigal child.

Remy just stared at his foster father, showing no emotions what so ever. There was so much tension between the two that it could be cut with a knife. All Jean-Luc could think about was getting his son to forgive him for his blunder and not resent him, he hoped he wasn't too late to fix things.

Without saying anything to Jean-Luc, Remy had had left him standing in the middle of the crowd staring dumbfounded at the air that was Remy. He ran through the halls of the mansion, and finally found her in the room they shared.

"What was that?"

"What was what?" She looked up at him with eyes that said she had no ides what he was talking about.

"Don't play innocent with me. What did he say?"

"You were there, you heard everything, you tell me." As she said this her voice took on an icy air.

"Damn it woman how can you be so forgiving and understanding of him."

"The same as I am with you."

"No there's a difference...­"

"Oh really what is that??"

"He hated you!! He did everything he could to break us up! How could you forgive him?"

"Just as I have easily forgiven you many times! Your father was only doing what he thought was right, what is so wrong with him caring about you, if you haven't realized I care about too." As Rogue said that last part her voice came to a complete hush as tears filled her eyes. "Are you saying that if I were to do something for your own good that you didn't want you would treat me the same way as you are to your father?"

"**NO!! **Of course not. You are not my father, and I am not my father."

"Oh please, do you actually believe the crap you say?"

"What?"

"You not being your father. You're **exactly** like him. You may not be blood related but you are your father in every which way possible. Just look in the mirror and you'll see it."

"I am not him, I don't look like him."

"You know what I mean." With that said she turned and walked out of the room leaving him to think about everything.

After a few moments of staring at the closed door, which Rogue had exited from, he ran out after her. He searched through the entire mansion to not find her. After several hours of looking he decided to return to his room.

Opening the door to the attached bathroom of his room he found Rogue. To his amassment she wasn't alone beside her was her luggage. She was packing all her belongings that were in the bathroom. Remy wasn't surprised that she had changed and practically cleared the room of all things that were hers already. Leaning against the doorway he stared at the woman who had not realized she was no longer alone. Deciding to let his presence be known he by clearing his throat. Suddenly Rogue's head jerked up from where her eyes were fixated to gaze at him.

"Oh...­ allo."

"Hey... ­so...­"

"Yeah..­."

"Where you going?"

"I think I'm, gonna head on home. I need some time...­."

"To?"

"To think."

"About?"

"Things."

"Oh."

"Yeah, so...­.hmmm... ­if yah need meh I'll be at the institute."

"...­." Remy just gawked at the back of Rogue's head as she left. As her hand reached for the doorknob she heard Remy say "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you leaving?"

"I told you I need some time."

"Why are you leaving me?"

"I think you know as well as I do that right now we both need to figure out what's going on. As well as what we want, and If this is even what we want."

"You can't leave."

"Why because you said so?"

"Because I love you, you are what I want."

Rogue turned away from Remy and walked out the half open door dragging her luggage behind her.

Staring out the cab window Rogue couldn't help but think about all that had happened since she had arrived at the Guild mansion to everything that had happened to make her leave. Watching the colossal building vanish behind the many trees her vision blurred with tears.

As he stood staring out his bedroom window he watched as the cab wound it's way out the drive and disappear into the trees. Turning away he allowed himself to do something he hadn't done since he was a child, he began to cry.


End file.
